1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a slide rail.
2. Description of Related Art
Slide rails are widely used in many devices, such as server cabinets. The slide rails ordinarily include an outer rail, an intermediate rail, and an inner rail. Slide mechanisms positioned between the outer rail and intermediate rail, and between the intermediate rail and inner rail, include a ball-type structure and a friction-type structure. The ball-type structure can slide smoothly, but is costly. The friction-type structure has lower cost and better bearing capacity, but cannot slide as smoothly as the ball-type one.